Deseos de Diamante
by Mond Dunkel
Summary: Rarity tras una experiencia traumática, siente una gran curiosidad por su salvador. Y esta curiosidad la llevara a querer conocerlo mejor. Y en el proceso fijarse cada vez, mas románticamente en su salvador. Quien a simple vista, es totalmente distinto a ella.


_**Antes de que lean este nuevo proyecto quiero dejar algo claro, para evitar confusiones. Las palabras en letra cursiva y entre "comillas" Son pensamientos de Rarity, al recordar lo ocurrido. Ya que esta historia empieza desde el final, para luego relatar desde el principio y llegar al punto que verán a continuación. Gracias por leer y sin más rodeos, empecemos. **_

_**El Mejor Día.**_

"_Han pasado tantas cosas. Bueno, en realidad no, pero sin lugar a dudas han sido de gran significado para mí. Estoy en la estación de trenes de camino a Manhattan y no puedo dejar de mirar atrás. Mis amigas, mis conocidos, mi familia, y tú. Todo lo dejare atrás y estoy convencida de que es lo mejor. Mi delicioso fruto prohibido ¿Quién diría que tan ordinario pony causaría esta serie de estragos en mi? Que rompería mi perfecta postura, que desorbitaría mi coqueta mirada y que arruinaría mi arreglada melena y pelaje. Con sudor de pasión y movimientos erráticos bajo el abrigo de la noche. Tengo suerte de ser todo un prodigio en la moda, de lo contrario no correría el riesgo de irme a una ciudad donde no conozco a prácticamente a nadie. Mi talento me brindara de comer y vestir, mi talento será mi vida, mi día y mi noche. Ahora solo queda decir "Adiós", quisiera no haber sido tan tonta, tan estúpida. Pero sigo siendo una dama, seré fuerte y mientras estoy aquí, esperando el tren, vienen a mí tus recuerdos… Bellos recuerdos."_

Hace unas cuantas semanas.

"_Y ese día había comenzado tan normal, el sol era encantador y yo me levantaba de mi cómoda cama para iniciar mi hermoso y perfecto día."_

Era un lindo y confortable día en el pueblo de Ponyville. Los pájaros cantaban su armonioso canto, inundando los oídos de todas las cocinas del pueblo, donde se preparaba un desayuno. Y la unicornio Rarity ya con sus ocho horas de belleza cumplidas, se despertaba, se quitaba su antifaz para mirar a su alrededor y se quitaba las sabanas delicadamente para reincorporarse de pie. Levito su bata rosa con bordes acolchados hasta ella para usarla y así arreglar su cama. Camino feliz hasta la concina donde comenzó a preparar su desayuno y el de su hermana Sweetie Belle, quien estaba de visita.

-Buenos días hermana- Saludo Sweetie Belle entrando a la cocina.

-Sweetie. Buenos días hermanita. Ya casi tengo listo el desayuno, toma asiento por favor- Le dijo Rarity, para luego poner dos platos sobre la mesa.

-Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo para hacer uno de mis espectaculares desayunos querida-

Sweetie Belle se sentó a la mesa y miro confundida a su hermana, siempre hacia unos refinados desayunos sin importar que estuviese atrasada en algo ¿Qué era eso que impediría la devoción de Rarity al desayuno perfecto?

-¿Qué ocurre Rarity? Este es el cuarto viernes que me preparas un desayuno común y corriente. Tú no eres así- Le cuestiono su hermana.

Rarity la miro indignada, aunque en el fondo, sabía que en cierto modo, su hermana tenía razón. Levito una sartén y sirvió en el plato de su hermana, una montaña de Hotcakes.

-No te hará daño en lo mas mínimo que comas un desayuno normal todos los viernes Sweetie-

-Rarity ¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí? No te reconozco, el otro día dejaste la tapa del baño hacia arriba-

La modista abrió los ojos como platos ¿Ella había hecho eso?

-Bueno, aaaammm… Ese día, bueno, tuve prisa y. Fue un accidente- Le contesto Rarity con un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

-¡Casi me mojo mi colita por tu culpa!- Exclamo Sweetie enfadada.

Si el rostro de pudiera caer de la vergüenza, ahora el rostro de Rarity se trapear que trapear del piso.

-Lo siento Sweetie Belle. No volverá a pasar. Te lo prometo. Pero ahora debo irme, come tu desayuno, tu almuerzo para la escuela está en la sala- Rarity se acerco a la frente de su hermana y le planto un dulce beso en la frente -Iré a peinarme-

Sweetie Belle tenía un ceño fruncido, típico puchero de una pequeña resignada. Rarity sintiéndose culpable, se acerco y comenzó a frotar su rostro con el de su hermana, cariñosamente. Provocando en esta cosquillas.

-¡Rarity! Jajaja… Está bien. No me enojare contigo- Le dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Prometo hacerte una rica cena- Le propuso.

-Está bien-

"_Ese viernes, como los anteriores me arregle mi melena coquetamente. Lave mi pelaje y me puse mi precioso maquillaje. Practique mis reacciones frente al espejo unos minutos y baje para despedirme de Sweetie Belle. Yo me tenía que ir antes que ella, de lo contrario se me haría tarde." _

De entre los árboles en los campos de manzanos, un semental caminaba a paso tranquilo y cauteloso. Este semental tenía un pelaje rojo, que recordaba al atardecer, una melena naranja, corta y despeinada, unos ojos verdes y serenos como una pradera, y una manzana verde en su flanco. Este semental se trataba de Big Macintosh. El hermano mayor de AppleJack y Apple Bloom, que hoy, como era costumbre todos los viernes, cambiaba de horarios con su hermana AppleJack. Por lo tanto cosechaba a esta hora, en vez de la tarde como le correspondía y AppeJack jalaba el arado. Pero no solo el intercambio de horarios de la familia Apple era costumbre los viernes, sino que para Rarity, era costumbre ya desde hace tres semanas, venir los viernes a observar a Big Mac trabajar.

"Esos días lo veía trabajar, cada patada a esos árboles hacia estremecer mis piernas, hacia erizar mi pelaje y en ocasiones mi labio inferior llegaba a ponerse rojo de tanto que lo mordía. Rojo como el pelaje de Big Mac."

-¡Big Macintosh!- Exclamo una potrilla, se trataba de Apple Bloom.

-Me iré a la escuela. Nos vemos a la cena, luego iré a la casa club con mis amigas-

Big Mac la miro con una sonrisa amable, como solo un hermano podía hacerlo.

-¿Te despediste de AppleJack?- Le pregunto el semental rojo.

-Claro. A mi hermana aun le falta mucho campo por arar-

Big Mac suspira.

-Es que no esta tan acostumbrada como yo. Pero insiste en arar. En fin, adiós Apple Bloom que tengas un buen día- El semental despeina ligeramente la melena de su hermanita con su casco a lo que esta sonríe.

-Nos vemos hermano. Tu también ten un buen día- Se despidió Apple Bloom.

La potrilla galopo, y sus rápidos pasos sacaron a Rarity de su estado mental, semejante al éxtasis. Se escondió en un arbusto y la potrilla no la noto, por lo que se sintió aliviada. Salió del arbusto donde se había escondido y miro su pelaje detenidamente. Desde su cola hasta su cuello estaba cubierto de hojas y suciedad del arbusto. Se miro y se asqueo de inmediato, pero este asco la llevo a la reflexión.

-¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto? Babear a escondidas por el hermano de una de mis mejores amigas. Espiarlo como si fuera una vil malhechora que no respeta la privacidad de otros ponys. Mi abuela de avergonzaría si viera a su nieta consentida así por un semental, y más por este tipo de semental. De campo, sin modales, cubierto de tierra, escaso lenguaje… Alto, fuerte, de ojos como gemas, melena alborotada y sucia, todo el día bañado en sudor masculino, todo el trabajando para dar de comer a su familia- Rarity sin darse cuenta estaba presionando sus mejillas con sus cascos mientras pensaba en el corcel rojo.

Lo miro a lo lejos, él seguía trabajando.

-Y pensar que no lo había visto de esa forma. Hasta ese día de lluvia. Ese fatídico día de tormenta. Ahora, casi extraño ese día aunque no empezó de la mejor forma-

Flashback.

¡Tormenta! ¡Viento! ¡Lodo por todas partes! En Ponyville estaba ocurriendo una fuerte tormenta, en la fábrica del clima había ocurrido un terrible accidente y mientras intentaban arreglarlo, el clima era una bestia hambrienta. Los rugidos de esta bestia se manifestaban en el cielo como truenos y relámpagos. La respiración de esta bestia eran los fuertes vientos, capaces de mandar a un pony directo a Canterlot. Nadie estaba a salvo, mucho menos en las calles, los que tuvieron tiempo convirtieron sus casas en unas verdaderas fortalezas y los que no, solo les quedaba correr el riesgo de que su hogar fuera dañado.

-¡Auxilio!- Exclamo una unicornio atrapada debajo de un árbol -¡Por favor, se los suplico, alguien ayúdeme por favor!-

Esta voz era inconfundible, se trataba de Rarity, nada más y nada menos que de Rarity quien fue víctima de un rayo que partió un árbol, provocando que este se cayera sobre ella. Sus patas traseras le dolían mucho, no sabía cuánto tiempo podrían aguantar debajo de la pesada madera. Los peores escenarios posibles pasaban por su mente, preocupándola aun más.

-¡Alguien ayúdeme por favor!-

Rarity intentaba usar su magia. Pero ella no era tan hábil como Twilight, no podía levantar semejante peso con su magia, y ella no era precisamente AppleJack como para levantar semejante peso con sus patas. Estaba atrapada y la tormenta no hacía más que empeorar. Rarity suplicaba en cuerpo y alma que alguien, quien sea la ayudara y entonces sucedió. Alguien estaba moviendo el enorme árbol, pero solo cuando las hojas de este no fueron un estorbo, Rarity pudo ver de quien se trataba. Era el semental rojo, Big Macintosh, llevaba una cesta de manzanas en su boca y cuando Rarity quedo libre se acerco a ella dejando la cesta a un lado.

-¡Rápido, sube!- Le ordeno el semental rojo.

Rarity intentaba levantarse, pero sus patas traseras se durmieron por todo el tiempo que aguantaron el peso del árbol.

-¡No puedo!- Contesto Rarity asustada.

Big Mac rechino los dientes, y pasando su cabeza por debajo del vientre de la unicornio, la cargo sobre su lomo para luego tomar la cesta de manzanas y salir a galope rápido. La lluvia golpeaba el rostro de Rarity como si se tratara de granizo. Su maquillaje estaba corrido, de sus ojos para abajo había franjas negras de maquillaje. Su pelaje estaba hecho un desastre, lleno de mugre y tierra, al igual que su melena. Pero incluso para alguien como ella, eso era lo de menos en estos momentos. Lo único que deseaba era salir de esa tormenta, estar a salvo y sabia quien podía cumplir ese deseo.

Ambos llegan a un cobertizo en el borde del pueblo. El cobertizo era lo suficientemente espacioso para albergar a ambos sin problemas, estaba lleno de heno, parecía la reserva de suministros de alguien. Alguien muy descuidado al dejarla sin candado o algún tipo de protección. El semental rojo recostó a la yegua sobre el heno y cerró la puerta bruscamente para que no entrara la tormenta. Lo único que los iluminaba en ese oscuro lugar, era la luz que entraba por entre medio de las tablas.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto Big Macintosh.

Rarity estaba por contestar, pero soltó un gemido de dolor al sentir un ardor en su pata izquierda. Tenía una herida en su pata trasera de la cual brotaba un poco de sangre.

-Esto es terrible. Ese horrible árbol se cayó sobre mí. Debo de verme impresentable…- Rarity se llevo un casco a su rostro, cubriéndose los ojos de la vergüenza.

-¡Aaaah!- Grito Rarity de dolor -No me toques ahí, me lastima-

-Lo siento, solo quería percatarme de que no hubiera un hueso roto- Le dijo Big Macintosh, para luego buscar en un pequeño estante en la pared, algo que le pudiera servir.

Encontró unas vendas, no en el mejor estado pero estaban limpias y listas para usarse. Cubrió la herida de Rarity con ella, a lo que la unicornio se mordió un casco del dolor.

-Mi hermana AppleJack se solía hacer este tipo de heridas todo el tiempo. Estoy acostumbrado-

Una vez terminado el proceso, la unicornio dejo de morderse el casco y suspiro aliviada. Miro al semental rojo con amabilidad y se acerco ligeramente más a él.

-Gracias, de verdad muchas señor Big Macintosh. No sé que hubiera sido de mí sin usted- Le agradeció Rarity.

-¿No crees que nos conocemos desde hace suficiente como para usar formalidades?- Le cuestiono, pero sin ningún toque de arrogancia.

Rarity lo pensó unos momentos. Era cierto, conocía al semental rojo desde hace años prácticamente, pero nunca había hablado tanto con él, más que en esta ocasión. Años de conocer al hermano mayor de una de sus mejores amigas y, se dio cuenta que prácticamente no lo conocía en absoluto. Al contrario, era casi un desconocido para ella ¿Quién era Big Macintosh para ella?

-Bueno. Entonces, te puedo decir…-

-Big Mac- Completo la frase el corcel.

La unicornio sonrió gustosa.

-Muchas gracias Big Mac. Gracias por ayudarme- Le volvió a agradecer, esta vez sin tanta formalidad.

-Para eso están los amigos. Rarity-

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en la tormenta? Bueno, yo me dirigía a mi boutique pero… Ese árbol-

-Había olvidado mi canasto de manzanas. Mis cascos son firmes, así que podía volver a casa sin problemas- Le contesto Big Macintosh.

"_En ese momento parecía como una de esas novelas para adultos que leía de vez en cuando. El semental gallardo tomando a la damisela en la lluvia y llevándola a un lugar íntimo donde puedan encarnar su amor. Ahora casi puedo gritar a los cuatro vientos ¡Gracias bienhechora tormenta!" _

-Ya veo. Es una suerte que estuviera por aquí. No quiero imaginar lo que hubiera sido permanecer en esa caótica tormenta, y mucho menos debajo de ese árbol. Te estoy muy agradecida, Big Mac-

El semental sonrió, una sonrisa tranquila, como si estuviera frente a una pradera de flores o en los pacíficos campos de manzanos. En vez de un cobertizo sucio y en mal estado.

-Cualquier cosa por una amiga de AppleJack. Aun que no se lleven bien, ella de verdad la aprecia como amiga-

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos. Francamente Rarity no sabía que decir, el semental rojo solo veía la tormenta a través de una de las fisuras que se encontraban entre dos tablas. Vigilando e ignorando ligeramente a la unicornio. Normalmente para ella una conversación nunca terminaba, su larga lista de pretendientes hacia lo que fuera para evitar un silencio incomodo. Por otra parte el corcel de campo, parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo este silencio.

-Disculpa…- Le llamo la atención Rarity.

-Dime-

-¿Podrías ayudarme a acomodarme en el heno? Creo que no estoy en una buena posición para mi lastimada pata. Creo que estar más arriba en el heno seria más adecuado- Le sugirió la unicornio.

El semental levanto la mirada unos segundos. Rarity tenía razón, quizás ella tendría que pasar toda la noche en el cobertizo. Y él como semental, debía cuidarla en el estado en que se encontraba. Por lo que se debía quedar con ella, después de todo su padre le inculco el buen trato a las damas.

-Yeyup- Se limito a decir Big Mac.

El semental rojo se acerco y se inclino para que esta pudiera subir a su lomo. Una vez ya sobre el firme lomo del corcel, este se encargo de dejar a Rarity delicadamente más arriba sobre la pila de heno. Rarity complacida le dirigió una cariñosa mirada a su salvador.

-Gracias. Es usted muy caballero, Big Mac-

-Yeup- Se limito a decir.

El semental se bajo de la pila de heno y comenzó a observar por la misma fisura entre dos tablas, para observar la tormenta. Rarity se dedico a observarlo, pareciera como si careciera de emociones, pero mirando sus ojos se podía ver todo un mundo dentro de él. Y la unicornio ya sentía curiosidad y ansiedad de ver mejor ese mundo. Se recostó sobre el heno, y en un costado logro divisar un charco de agua formado por una gotera en el techo. Arrastro su cuerpo y se observo. Se veía horrible, su pelaje estaba sucio y su maquillaje corrido, su melena estaba hecha un asco bañada en ramas y hojas.

Sentía ganas de gritar, se veía horrible. Al menos para ella misma que ya tenía estándares de apariencia personal. Cualquiera que la viera su reacción le haría saber que algo andaba mal con su rostro, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

-¿Por qué su reacción es igual? ¿Por qué me mira de esa forma? Es como…- Se pregunto la unicornio hasta que una respuesta llego casi de golpe a su cabeza -Como si no le importara mi apariencia-

Su semblante cambio a uno de preocupación y a la vez a uno de curiosidad.

-¿Por qué no le importa mi apariencia? ¿Sera que simplemente no le importo? ¡No! Después de todo me ayudo. Aunque eso no quiere decir que de verdad le importe, hizo una buena obra, fue generoso y bondadoso. Pudo haberse ido, después de todo no tiene ninguna relación con migo. Apenas de conocidos- Pensó Rarity, para luego sonreír -Pero no lo hizo. Me ayudo sin importarle nada. Por el simple hecho de ayudar, y aquí está. Cuidándome-

La tarde transcurrió hasta que llego la noche. Y con la noche llegaron las ganas de dormir. Rarity tenía un horario natural de sueño para dormir lo necesario según ella. Pego bostezos mientras Big Macintosh seguía en frente de ella, quieto, cormo una estatua. Por cortesía, la unicornio le ofreció que durmiera en el heno con ella. Pero este se negó con la escusa de vigilar si viene el dueño del cobertizo. Aunque no se pudiera divisar ninguna casa cerca, él permanecería despierto. Dentro de sí, sentía preocupación por sus hermanas ¿Estarán preocupadas? Esto mismo sentía Rarity quien se suponía cuidaba de Sweetie Belle. Pero en vez de eso estaba en un cobertizo, herida, con una horrible apariencia y acompañada de un semental. Decidió relajarse y disponerse a dormir, aunque las gotas de lluvia golpeando el techo se lo dificultaba, la unicornio al cabo de unos cinco minutos, se quedo dormida. Al despertar estaba en una cama de hospital con un yeso en su pata lastimada y con un ramo de flores a su lado. Afuera del cuarto donde se encontraba podía escuchar las voces de sus amigas, se podía notar que estaban preocupadas.

Tomo las flores y las olfateo, eran unas margaritas blancas, una flor que se podía encontrar por todas partes, pero aunque común, eso no le quitaba la belleza. Presiono un botón rojo al costado de la cama y una enfermera entro junto con un doctor y las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía.

-¡Rarity, estas bien!- Exclamo Spike quien venía con Twilight.

El pequeño dragón se lanzo a abrazarla y esta le correspondió.

-Estoy bien Spike. Gracias por venir, a todas gracias-

-Nos tenías muy preocupadas Rarity- Le dijo Fluttershy.

-Debió ser horrible estar en esa tormenta- Le dijo Twilight.

-Gracias a mi hermano que estaba cerca. Tienes mucha suerte caramelo- Le dijo AppleJack.

En eso los ojos de Rarity se abren como platos.

-¿Dónde está Big Mac?- Pregunto Rarity exaltada.

Rainbow Dash quien estaba volando se acerco a Rarity.

-Se fue hace unas dos horas- Le respondió Rainbow Dash.

-Sip, te trajo aquí, nos aviso a todas una por una y luego estar aquí unas horas se fue- Le dijo Pinkie Pie -¡Hay que hacer una fiesta cuando salgas de aquí!- Exclamo muy alegre.

AppleJack se acerco a su amiga.

-Lo siento caramelo. Es que, la granja no se podía quedar sola. Y mi hermano prefirió que yo me quedara para que el pudiera cuidar de la granja. La abuela Smith no es muy confiable porque toma una siesta cada media hora…-

Rarity miro por la ventana de su cuarto. Olfateo las margaritas una vez mas y suspiro.

-Ya veo. Lo entiendo, dale las gracias de mi parte-

-Claro que lo hare- Le respondió AppleJack.

El doctor se acerco a las ponys.

-Por favor. La paciente necesita descansar por hoy. Mañana podrá irse a su casa, pero permanecerá con el yeso unos días-

Pinkie Pie se elevo en el aire rompiendo la gravedad.

-¡Tengo que repartir las invitaciones para mañana!- Exclamo para luego salir disparada de la habitación.

Todas rieron pero no se sorprendieron, después de todo era Pinkie Pie.

-Vendremos mañana para recogerte- Le dijo Twilight.

-Nos vemos, descansa- Le dijo Fluttershy.

-¡Hermana!- Se escucho una vos, era Sweetie Belle quien entro a galope rápido a la habitación.

La unicornio se lanzo sobre su hermana abrazándola y soltando algunas lagrimas.

-Estaba muy preocupada- Le dijo Sweetie.

-Creo que las dejaremos solas ¿No lo creen chicas?- Sugirió AppleJack.

Todas asintieron y se marcharon dejando a las dos hermanas unicornio solas. Rarity acaricio la melena de su pequeña hermana cariñosamente mientras le daba palmaditas a su lomo.

-Ya, ya… Todo estará bien Sweetie. Estoy aquí hermanita-

-Lo sé, pero como no llegabas me asuste, no fue a la escuela porque pensé que podías llegar en cualquier momento, entonces AppleBloom fue a la boutique y me dijo lo que Big Mac le dijo a AppleJack-

-Gracias por preocuparte. Te extrañe Sweetie- Le dijo Rarity, para luego besar su frente.

-Yo también te extrañe- Le respondió la pequeña unicornio.

Ambas permanecieron en un fuerte abrazo. Pero Rarity en un momento acerco el ramo de margaritas a su nariz y las volvió a oler. En un suspiro apenas audible dijo un nombre.

_-Big Mac…- _

Fin Flashback

**Continuara…**

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este primero capitulo. En especial, espero que los fans de la unicornio Rarity lo hayan disfrutado. No promete ser un Fic muy largo, pero si bien desarrollado. Advierto de ante mano que a lo largo de la trama se pondrá muy lujurioso. Sin más que decir me despido… Y espero verlos en el segundo capítulo. No estoy seguro, pero no creo que sea un proyecto muy largo. No olviden dejar su reviews. **_


End file.
